


Run Away With Me

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Escape, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Khan, Kissing, Lust, Mating, Molly is a Starfleet Officer, No Revenge, On the Run, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Plans For The Future, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starfleet, Tending Wounds, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The beguiling Starfleet officer asks him, begs him, to run away with her. He obliges.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> So this is another fic towards my 1,000th Sherlock fic milestone, written for **SHolmes20** 's request for Khan/Molly fic. I took an old prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** that was " _Khan/Molly, Travel_ " to use for this and tried my hand at a different sort of Khanolly fic. Hope you enjoy!

“Run away with me.”

He looked up, giving her a look that he knew showed bafflement on every feature. “I am a prisoner.”

“Only because you want revenge,” she said, tucking hair behind her ear. She wore it down, which was unusual for a Starfleet officer with hair longer than, say, the daughter of the bastard had. He had found that the more he was around the petite scientist who always smelled of flowers, the stronger the urge to run his finger through her hair became.

The urge to do more, to plunder her mouth with his and take her in any and all manners she would allow grew stronger as well.

But so long as Marcus had his family hostage, so long as they were held in their cryotubes while he walked among the living, he would want revenge. He would stay in this technologically advanced London until he had them spirited away to safety. “I want more than revenge,” he said. “I want safety for those of my kind.”

“If I could guarantee it, would you run away with me?” she asked.

The bafflement etched upon his features only increased. “Why?”

“Because Marcus is a bastard and this...this is all wrong.” She sat next to him. “I want him to pay but I don’t want the others who were found with you getting hurt. But...”

“But you don’t approve of any violence,” he said.

She nodded. “If we run away, will you conquer the planet again like Marcus says you will?”

He shook his head slowly. “I just want a place for me and mine to be left alone. To never be used as pawns again.”

“Then we’ll run away and take them with us.” She gave him a smile, something he felt he neither deserved nor would ever forget, and kissed his cheek. “One week. Be ready.”

**–**

The good doctor was true to her word, though it was not without cost. Fortunately, the cost was not something he wouldn’t pay.

A ship was loaded up with the torpedos and how she had gotten them on board he did not know, but his crew was safe and only with a minor scuffle did they board and use the warp drive to go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. 

But he had injuries to tend.

She tended to the wounds he had received in their fight to get to the ship housing his crew, his family, and he wanted to tell her to leave him be, his own blood would heal him soon enough. But the closeness of her, the feel of her fingers flitting over his skin as she dabbed antiseptic on wounds and placed gel on them to seal them, the warmth of her flesh next to his…

He had not wanted her so badly before as he did right now.

They were nearly on the other side of known space, pushing the edges to undiscovered country to find a place to settle, and he knew there were nine hundred reasons why he should focus on the safety of his crew as opposed to his own carnal desires, but the urge to kiss her was too strong.

He cradled her face, surprising her, but he saw the heat in her own eyes. And then their lips crashed together and for a moment it did not matter that they were still vulnerable, not to Starfleet but to anyone else who could cross them, but he did not care. He wanted her.

He needed her.

His savior.

His Molly.

**–**

He body was pressed perfectly against him, as though she was meant to be there by his side. He would need to leave, to check the tubes, to see if the technology on board was sufficient enough to wake those he considered family and introduce them to his chosen mate.

Mate. Such a primitive term and yet so apt. She was not his equal and yet she was, her intellect and her heart doing things to him he had not considered for some time, back to before his natural state was to fight. He was drawn to her and he would be drawn to her as long as she drew breath. There was no reason for him to not take her to the farthest reaches of the universe to find a place where she could be treated like the queen she was.

The one who tamed the beast.

She was powerful in that regard and that would mean something. She may not be an augment but she had strength, and her strength would be respected by all. Should they not respect her, they could find their own way in this universe, left to the cold and left to rot.

But no death.

He would do his best to put that behind him, that life of war and anger and hate. He would turn to what he had and make one world perfect. Earth could rot behind him, far on the other end of the universe. He would make a world fit for his Queen and have no regrets.

She would be his future. She would carry his children. She would be his life.

And as he let his hands linger on her skin, tracing shapes lightly, he would worship her to the end of his days. This he promised, and it was a vow he would not break.


End file.
